27 Dresses
by fingers interlocked
Summary: Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.
1. Chapter One – Chance Meeting

**Chapter One – Chance Meeting**

"_That even in the smallest events of our lives, there's no such thing as a coincidence." – Haruki Murakami (redone)_

* * *

**Summary: **Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration:** Isn't it obvious? TA-DA! It's the movie 27 Dresses! I legit love that movie. & I think, with Ally's uptight personality, it would be so perfect for Auslly! Of course, there's a few differences to fit the show, & to fit my liking. But I hope I did the movie justice! & my dear God, there's a playlist of songs that would be so perfect for Auslly & those songs, too, inspired me! Yay for inspiration! :)

**A/N:** I'm back with another fic! & before people start pointing their fingers at me for the lack of fic updates...I have an excuse. God that sounds terrible, but you all know I've been moaning about my lack of inspiration for the past few months. Or whatever. But, anyway, I'm not gonna update 'Like a Playboy' anytime soon...I'm sorry. As for 'Promises in Secrecy', I swear I'll try to power through it! This fic though, is my number one, top priority. I'm gonna update weekly again, just on this, every Friday! & I think this will go really well 'coz I know what the exact plot is, I know where the story will go, & I really have fun writing it! So, you can expect a lot of updates in the next few weeks! I hope you guys don't hate me for my lack of updates though... I swear I'll try to finish all my unfinished fics once I'm done with this one. Okay? Okay. & if you loved 'Like a Playboy', you might like this better :) I think my writing got better but, I'll let you guys be the judge of that! So, read & review & enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Austin & Ally or 27 Dresses.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

The flowers were ready, all looking pretty and colorful, decorating the small pathway towards the altar. The bridesmaids all lined up behind each other, wearing short and pretty pastel dresses. Men wore suits and tuxes, the colors all ranging from darkest of gray and black, to the simple white. And the wedding march sounded graceful and elegant, as the walk down the aisle began.

Everything was in place. Everything was all perfect. Except, I'm not the bride.

Sure, I did most of the work. From choosing the assorted flavor of the wedding cake, to the seating arrangements, to looking for the perfect priest to marry the bride and groom, to finding that one pair of shoes that'll match the beautiful wedding dress — down to everything else.

But, that doesn't change the fact that I'm not the one who gets to cut the cake in half, with the love of my life, or be the one people came in for to see off and get married. And I'm also not the one who's gonna say those wonderful and everlasting vows in front of that priest, wearing that amazing, puffy, white wedding dress, with those silver high heeled shoes.

Oh, no. It's not me.

All I am, is the pathetic bridesmaid, sitting right at the very edge of the front row, looking up at the two people about to embark on their happily-ever-after. There I sat, wearing my pastel pink dress, silently hoping — wishing and wanting — for me to be the one up there; to be the one to look into the eyes of the one guy I'll forever love, and swear to him, the promise of 'til death do us part.

And so I watched — and carefully listened — to the bride looking deep into the eyes of her soon-to-be-husband, awaiting for the priest to finally finish saying those ever-so-famous wedding vows. And as the deed came finally done, she softly whispered towards the man at the other end of the altar, the long-awaited "I do" of the day.

"And do you, Renzy, take thee, Claire, to be your lawful wedded wife; to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?" The priest repeats the vows as the groom, softly takes his soon-to-be-wife's hand, kissing it gently before speaking.

"I do." He says, smiling like a dope with sparkling eyes. "I really do."

And here it comes, as the priest smiles and nods in approval, of the wonderful love that he has witnessed, take another leap forward to fate, the cliché of, "You may now, kiss the bride."

And kiss the bride the groom did; with Renzy slowly tilting up Claire's chin, before leaning in to gently press his lips against hers — beginning a full-blown make-out session. This has just got the crowd standing and shouting cheers of congratulations, and rude whistling noises of idiocy — most coming from the happy and proud family of the bride, and the immature guy friends of the groom.

I stood up, finding so much pride and satisfaction in the work I've done. I watched the whole scene before me unfold, as I saw those two people — strangers, they may have once been, to me — be off and married, in their very own fairytale happy ending. And I loved the sight of it.

So, slowly, and as silently as I could, I started to sneak my way out of the church. My heels clicked against the tiled floor, but the voices of the people chattering away drowned it out. I hid behind the big, long, creamy yellow curtains, that hung by the large open windows of the church. My heart beat fast and hard against my rib cage, as I tried my best to escape through the crowd of people, making their way opposite me, towards the bride and the groom. And swiftly getting through, out the door, I hurriedly ran out of the church gates.

Grabbing my hidden pink Chanel tote bag, by the gate, I took off my pink high-heeled shoes, and slammed open the door of the first cab I found in immediate sight. I threw in them those wretched high heels of mine and, right after, I started to get in myself.

But, what I certainly did not know was that, someone has been in here all along. And they, of course, were so unfortunate to be the victim of my most wreckless and recent actions.

"The hell?" Said person snapped at me, his hands roughly rubbing the sore spot of his forehead, whilst his eyes shut close in obvious annoyance.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in sudden shock, startled by the presence before me. "Did I just hit you with my shoe?"

Peeking one eye open — I could see the color of dark brown and hazel swirling about in through his iris — he glared at me and spoke, through deep sarcasm and gritted teeth, saying, "Oh, no. Not really."

"I am so, so sorry!" I let out in a shrill and panicked voice, letting myself into the cab to try and touch the sore spot of his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped once again, even ruder than ever.

And this got me. I mean, sure; I accidentally threw at him my high-heeled shoes, hitting him right at the top of his forehead. But, I never meant to do it! And I've already apologized so, he has no right to still be mad at me!

"I'm sorry sir." I say, as politely and apologetic as I possibly could — with a little bit of venom behind it, of course — while inhaling in a deep breath. "But, I didn't mean it. And I don't like how you're being so rude to me."

"And I don't like your shoes hitting my face." He grunted, finally opening fully both his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my mouth flying open at his witty little response.

"I said, I don't like your shoes hitting my face." He repeated, his voice laced in annoyance, and his eyes, turning a cloud of dark brown as they glared at me.

"Oh, I heard you!" I snapped back, my face probably turning red from anger — and the fact that I was freezing, with the cab door still open, and the chilly New York air beating down my back.

"Then why'd you ask?" His eyebrow rose up, but his glare into me never faltered.

"It didn't even hit your face!" I exclaimed — completely ignoring his question — with my hands flailing all over the place. "It hit your forehead!"

"And that makes it less painful?" He asks, this time, his voice losing it's irritated tone, replacing it with amusement.

"Yes." I huffed at him, turning to face the other way, my arms folded immaturely against my chest.

"Of course." I heard him say — or chuckle — as I continued to look the other way.

"Bastard." I whispered silently to myself, breathing in air I knew I needed.

I got the reply of silence — barr the sounds of the noisy cars, passing by the busy New York highways — and strangely enough, it bothered me. And I'm sure it wasn't just because I'm not a fan of the quiet — which I really am; I'm a big fan of it! But, there's something eerie and strange about this—

"You're quite sexy when you're pissed." His husky voice breathed down on my neck, making me freeze on the spot.

My breath hitched against my throat, and I felt myself getting tongue tied with sweaty palms, and butterfly-filled stomach. I felt a slight shiver spiraling it's way through my spine.

And it took me a short glance to the left, to finally see what this man — or boy, because he surely acted like one — really looked like. To see past those dark brown eyes, the little whiskey glow of them, covered by strands of bleached blonde hair, that fell perfectly over his forehead. His lips were pinkish red, and they seemed so full and kissable and—

_What am I thinking? Shut up Ally._

Finally gaining my senses back, I shouldered him a bit, trying to bring back some of my much needed personal space. I then turned to glare at him, my eyes probably looking dazed with confusion — and lust, but he doesn't need to know that — as I struggled to keep an angry stare.

"Leaving a little early for the wedding?" He asks me, eyebrows arched up in question.

"Just a tad." I muttered, letting go of the glare, finding it useless.

"Pity I just got here." He chuckles again, the obnoxious tone of it ringing through my ear.

"Maybe I'm just lucky." I smiled at him, obviously fake and sugar-coated — and I'm sure he knows that himself — as my eyes held nothing but sure sarcasm.

"And I was gonna ask you to slow dance." With a mocking tone, he shook his head and smirked at me, his eyes twinkling with a little bit of mischief.

"Maybe next time then." I sighed, tired from the argument, my face letting up from that painful smile.

"Maybe." There came the vague tone of his voice, as he started to shuffle his way out of the cab.

He crept pass me, out to my side of the door, before paying the driver — who, I'm sure, has been silently watching us with full amusement (evident from all his suppressed snickers) from behind his glass screen — the money he owed. And when he finally got out, he immediately slammed the door close. But, just as he was about to walk away, out of my sight, he winked at me in total flirtation — the smirk still playing on those lips of his.

And I couldn't help but smile a little.

Although, as quick as it came, that smile had vanished, with one thought occurring to me. He's heading for Renzy and Claire's wedding. Which means he'll be at the reception. Which can only mean one thing, and one thing alone.

"Excuse me, Miss, where to?" I hear the driver ask as he finally calmed down, disrupting me and my thoughts.

"Erm, listen here..." I say, trailing off, urging him to tell me his name.

"Ziggy." He said, a toothy grin coming out, making me laugh heartily at the sight.

"Ziggy, how 'bout I book you in for the whole night." I offered, my laugh dying down a little, replaced with a a more serious and demanding tone.

"The whole night?" Amusement flickered through his arab brown orbs, and his eyebrows raised up high in question.

"The whole night." I confirmed, with a little nod of my head. "For four hundred dollars."

"Eight hundred." He bargained up quickly, shooting me a very suggestive wink of the eye — one that made me miss the blonde head's irritatingly attractive wink — while his lips turned into a very obnoxious smirk.

"Five hundred." I tried, my patience running thin.

"Six." He shoots back at me, his face still the same, only, a little more disappointment is shining through his eyes.

"Five." I finalized with a tone that cannot be argued with. And I'm sure it'll work. It always works.

"Fine." He huffed, turning back around to face the road again as I smiled smugly to myself, awkwardly doing a small victory dance.

"Perfect." I grinned a little, picking up the pink high-heeled shoes I've thrown in earlier on, and then setting them inside my tote bag. "It'll be a long night, Ziggy."

"I can tell." He says, almost as if he knew what was in for him — which, I highly doubt.

But there's one thing I'm sure of. That chance meeting I had with Blondie, won't be the last I'll see of him tonight. And my goal — despite the blushing cheeks and shaky breath he's caused me earlier on — is to make sure I avoid him at all cost. Why? He could be dangerous for my little ol' heart.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked that! I've got chapter two already done so I can assure you, next week, there will be an update. Please review if you think it's good, if it's interesting or blah. You know, the usual! & if you've read my work before, I'd love to hear what you think of it now! If I've improved in anyway, or got better! & you'll be glad to know...no one gets drunk in this. WELL, maybe a chapter or two, but nothing too serious. ANYWAY, erm, I really hoped you guys like this 'coz I was so proud of it & it would be sad if it wasn't as good as I thought it'd be. I'm sure it will definitely be better than 'LAP'. Probably one of my best work yet. YAY :) & oh, long reviews would be nice. Yes, yes it would.


	2. Chapter Two – He Sings With a Smile

**Chapter Two – He Sings With a Smile**

"_Don't fall for his sweet words. Fall for his sweet personality." – Cai Andino (Redone)_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Summary: **Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration:** Isn't it obvious? TA-DA! It's the movie 27 Dresses! I legit love that movie. & I think, with Ally's uptight personality, it would be so perfect for Auslly! Of course, there's a few differences to fit the show, & to fit my liking. But I hope I did the movie justice! & my dear God, there's a playlist of songs that would be so perfect for Auslly & those songs, too, inspired me! Yay for inspiration! :)

**A/N:** Hey. I updated again. Erm, I'm quite proud of this. But I know that, it's like...going a little slow. I'm sorry. I've started the third chapter already, so, I guess I will update next week :) Well...hopefully anyway. & as for the story's progression, it's just quite a rushed movie in my opinion &, I just wanna be able to make it a little deeper than just that. Okay. Enjoy babies ;*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Austin & Ally or 27 Dresses.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

Two dresses in one night. One pastel pink, puffy and laced, short and very semi-formal. The other, a creamy dandelion color, with a high-low cut, and a very elegant touch.

It's strange, you may say, but I've been back and forth the whole night, between two very different weddings. One with a wild disco party, with the drinks and the food, and all the shebang, and another one, calm and collected, with cotillion dancing and classical music. And I'm not tired yet. Despite all the running around, sneaking out, and having to change inside the cab.

Am I crazy? Maybe.

I contemplate on this question, as I stare in through the rear-view mirror, trying to make sure Ziggy does not sneak a peek at me, whilst I change — from the creamy dandelion dress, to the pastel pink one. My brown eyes clashed with his arab ones, catching him red-handed, staring at me through said mirror.

"I'm taking fifty out of your pay Ziggy." I said, a warning tone in my voice, only to see him roll his eyes.

"It's my cab." I hear him mutter under his breath, making me roll my own eyes.

"You're mine for tonight." I snapped, the difficulty of zipping up the dress, quickly getting to me.

"Suggestive." He said, sending me another wink through the rear-view mirror, as his teeth came out in a very teasing grin.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I stubbornly bit back, finally getting the zipper all the way up, as I put on those pink high heels once again.

"Careful you don't throw those shoes at me." He taunted, setting fire, once again, to my already blazing temper.

"I'm not playing around with you, Ziggy." I growled, my eyes fixed at him, with a very unconvincing glare.

"Of course you're not." He, once again, rolls his eyes, before stomping hard on the breaks of the cab.

We came into a halt, my thoughts suddenly clear of me and the driver's earlier banter. Instead, my mind filled itself with questions of how to sneak in through the reception, without getting caught. And also, somewhere in the back of it, I'm kind of hoping, maybe somehow wishing, I see that blonde-haired man once again. But I'm doubting it.

So with a deep sigh, I got out of the cab, leaving all my stuff behind — knowing Ziggy would still be waiting for me — as I started to make my way over to the designated hall. My breathing, again, had slowed down on me, while my heartbeat began to quicken. My mind raced a hundred miles per hour, with thoughts of everything going all over the place.

_For a usually calm person, I am a tragic mess right now._

I mentally scold myself, whilst making my way down the long and narrow hallway. The floor carpeted red, and nothing but dull and old paintings surrounded the wall. Not a living thing in sight, but from here on, I could hear the loud call, of the whimsical tune, of classical music being played. At this, I hurried my pace.

And once I got through the glass doors, separating me and the wedding, I stopped. I looked in through them, seeing the happy faces of family and friends, and the bride and groom standing up, maybe about to have their first dance as husband and wife. And that was something I just could not possibly miss! And I'm so glad I came in here in time too!

And because all eyes were at the bride and groom, getting inside the hall, without being noticed, was easy. Or, so I thought.

One eye caught me. And out of everyone that could have, it had to be him. The man — coughing, 'coz I still consider his immature act, as boyish — with bleached blonde hair, and whiskey brown eyes, stood tall on the stage, with a very knowing and obnoxious smirk. His eyes gleamed, amuse at my shocked expression, as he held tight the mic.

Questions of panic ran through my head. Why was he up there? Was he going to announce my late arrival? Does he know about my coming in and out of this place? The way he looked at me, is he planning on embarrassing me? How does he even know Claire or Renzy? Why am I just standing here?!

Crazy thoughts swirled inside my mind. And not one question, I'm sure, would soon be answered. But then he opened his mouth, and the words I never expected to hear, came out of them. And it felt good.

Because even though, his eyes still looked at me, as if he knew everything I've been hiding this whole entire night, and even though, his smirk indicated, that he would bust me, and reveal all that he knew — he didn't. Instead, his voice came out soft, and the words he spoke were of romance, and I begin to wonder to myself exactly who he was.

"This next song, is dedicated to the bride and groom." He tells the audience who, were all captivated by his presence up on that stage. "It's a very special song to me, and I hope it becomes special to them too."

"That's so sweet!" A gushing squeal came out from one of the bridesmaids, and briefly, he took his eyes off me to wink at her.

"I hope you all like it." He says, his voice being heard across the whole entire hall.

But somehow, by the way he's staring right at me, I felt as if, that little phrase was directed to me. And once again, I couldn't help but smile.

"Here we go." He smiles, replacing that old smirk, as he grabbed a nearby guitar and started playing.

All was silent. Not one person spoke one word. Everyone was eager to hear him sing. And, as much as I don't want to admit it, I am one of those people.

"_Lift your head._" He starts, starting to strum away on his guitar, with his eyes shut close. "_Baby don't be scared, of the things that could go wrong along the way._"

Renzy and Claire both nodded in approval, as they, began to take small little steps of slow dancing. His hand holds her own tight, and his arm wrapped itself around her waist, while the smile on his face expressed nothing but total and complete happiness.

"_You'll get by, with a smile._" His voice was still soft, still perfect. But his eyes opened up, and you could see a little shine in it. A little gleam of longing.

I started to sway along with the song. My hands were folded against my chest but, hearing him sing those beautiful lyrics, made my knees go weak, and my heart flutter a little. And I did not like it; but I did too.

"_You can't win on everything, but you can try._" He smiles a little through the song, and I smiled too.

The drums came in, and the piano starts to be played. There's a little bit of harp, and a little bit of chimes, and a little bit of harmonize singing. And it was wonderful to listen to, and watch, as the bride and groom got lost in their own world of slow dancing.

"_Baby, you don't have to worry. And there ain't no need to hurry; no one ever said that there's an easy way._" He continues to sing, and when his eyes land on mine, he smirks a little, and I just rolled my eyes.

"He's so good." I hear someone whisper from behind me, and I had to nod my head, because I agreed.

"I know!" Another one says, her voice a breathy whisper, as the music drowned out everything else she said.

"_When they're closing all them doors, and they don't want you anymore, it sounds funny but I'll say it anyway._" His eyes close again, but the smirk of his lips never left. And I don't mind one bit.

"That's Austin Moon." The whispers behind me returned, and suddenly, I realize they've answered a question I've been asking myself all night.

"Oh, yes." The other person says. "Everybody knows Austin Moon."

"_Girl I'll stay, through the bad times, even if I have to 'fend you everyday._"

**xoxo**

"I see you liked the song." I can hear the smirk in his voice, and I feel like he has every right to act like so.

"It was good, yes." I said, turning to look at him, an approving expression masking my whole entire face. "I loved the lyrics."

"Perfect." He says, lips still turned upward in that smug act, as he shoved his hands roughly into his pocket.

"Did you write it?" I ask, curiosity laced within the tone of my voice.

"Yes, yes I did." His face falters a little, and his eyes flashed with slight sadness, but he hid it well. "It's one of my old works."

"Oh." I let out, nodding my head at the same time.

"It's a little something to make the ladies fall in love with me." The smirk came back, along with eyes shining in pride.

"What?" I asked, not too sure if I caught onto what he was really trying to say. And I'm hoping I didn't.

"You heard the girls squeal. You saw how they all looked at me. And I'm sure someone, somewhere, was whispering my name out there." He says in bitter pride. "It's all for show. For them."

And all of a sudden, I felt my whole new-found respect for him just crumble away.

"Of course." I muttered, my voice evident with disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" His eyebrow raises, and at that moment I just felt like slapping him.

"Believe that I actually thought you were a decent guy!" I nearly screamed at him, if not for me being so aware of where we were at. "To think I actually thought you were one of those nicer, and more gentleman-like men, with that sensitive touch of romance!"

"You—"

"But no! You're not!" I snapped, cutting him off immediately. "You're just another egotistic bastard, with an incredible talent, who uses the good he can do, for his own satisfactory benefit of seeing women fall down on his knees, wanting him, just to break their hearts!"

"Are you actually serious?" He asked, quite bewildered. And his eyes, they looked so surprised. "You don't get to—"

Right before he can finish that sentence of his, I heard a crowd of girls squealing and shouting. And the second I turned around, I regretted it. I wish I didn't turn around, and I wish could've at least caught that bouquet of flowers, before I completely passed out, knocked out by the stampede of girls wanting to get married next.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that! & erm, read & review? Oh, & the song I've used is actually called 'With a Smile' by Eraserheads! A Filipino band, hahaha :) &, that's why the chapter is called 'He Sings With a Smile' 'coz he sang the song, with a smile. If you catch my drift. Okay! Read & review please!


	3. Chapter Three – Memories

**Chapter Three – Memories**

"_And I can take the words they throw at me for none of them could know that we had something very few will ever find their whole life through. I wouldn't change a single day." – 'Loneliness' by Laura Pausini_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Summary: **Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration:** Isn't it obvious? TA-DA! It's the movie 27 Dresses! I legit love that movie. & I think, with Ally's uptight personality, it would be so perfect for Auslly! Of course, there's a few differences to fit the show, & to fit my liking. But I hope I did the movie justice! & my dear God, there's a playlist of songs that would be so perfect for Auslly & those songs, too, inspired me! Yay for inspiration! :)

**A/N:** I re-watched 27 Dresses again & there's a part I missed at the very start where it shows why she loved weddings. I decided to add that bit in this chapter but, it's a whole lot different from the original. I hope you guys don't mind that :) & of course, I hope you enjoy this & please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Austin & Ally or 27 Dresses.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

I've always had a fascination for the beautiful makings of a wedding. I've always wondered about how those so very lovely dresses had been made, and how the decorations looked too damn pretty, with the lights, the flowers, the laces, and the perfectly shaped paper-cuttings. I've always thought, and probably always will, see weddings as magical.

But not until I was eleven, did I realize, it was my call. My call to see people, on the most important day of their lives — a day that will change mostly everything that they have been living for — be so happy. And to have me to thank for it.

It was fourteen years ago, and my dad had his white suit on, all ready and smiling, awaiting for his bride to come on along down that red carpeted path. People stood, eyes gazed upon the back of the church, and the wedding march played loud and clear. There were whispers, there were tears, and the smiles on everyone's faces said nothing but approval. And that was when, they all thought, happily-ever-after could finally begin.

But the bride did not show. And neither did her daughter. And it got me wondering, and curious, of where they had been at. Because the fallen smile, and the look of streaked sadness clouding my father's once happy eyes, fazed me. And I wanted to make everything better.

So I ran away, out of the church building, to the back of it. The rain was starting to pour, and my little red dress was soaked, with my hair a complete mess. But I did nothing but run, run to the very back garden, until I saw, those two figures. Those two girls, two ladies, that I was suppose to soon welcome into the Dawson family.

"Please don't hurt my father." I called out, my voice small and croaked, but they heard me still.

"Allyster." The older lady said, a little smile tugging at her lips, and a fragile look in her eyes. "I would never."

"But you are." I almost screamed, had I not been raised to be respectful to those older than me. "You aren't marrying him. You're not at the altar."

Her eyes dropped down to the ground, and I followed where her gaze had lay. And there it was, the problem that stood between my father's happiness, and this lady's dreams. Still shining a little, the golden ring sat broken and deformed, victimized by the hard drops of the rain.

"The wedding ring broke." The younger girl said. "I did not want mom to marry your father. He's not my dad."

"And your mom's not my mother." I told her simply, averting the focus of me eyes, from the ring, to her. "But that's just how it should go."

"Why should I listen to you?!" She screamed, an accusing finger pointed directly at me. But, unfortunately for her, I felt no threat.

"You don't have to listen to me." My voice came calm, and a little light. My cheeks hot, and tears started to form by the rim of my eyes. "My father just wants to be happy. And so does your mother. I think we owe it to them both."

"Owe what?! Mom was perfectly happy waiting for my dad to come back!" She screams again, and this time, I winced; the high-pitched shrill of her voice a little hard on my ears.

"He's not coming back Tilly!" The lady interferes, and her eyes were sad, broken, and lonely. "He's never coming back."

"Mom I—"

"He doesn't want us." She whispers, cutting the girl, Tilly, off. "He doesn't want you, and he doesn't want me. He doesn't want our family."

"I still—"

"But Lester does. He wants me, and loves me, and he wants to love you too!" She turns to look down on her daughter, her eyes glistening with hopeful tears — hope that Tilly may understand. "And Allyster is willing to let us into the family."

I nod my head, smiling a little, as Tilly's eyes dropped down on me. Her lips still curled into a frown, and her arms folded in protest against her chest.

"I love him Tilly. And he makes me happy. And I wish you'd realize this." The smile on the lady's face was bittersweet. And the look on her eyes sparked with hopelessness.

"I will never see you as a sister." Tilly talks through gritted teeth, eyes staring intensely at me. "And I will never see that man as my father." She takes a step forward, and I take a step back. "But for mom, I will go through with this hell."

And with that, she ran off, her stomps against the flooded ground splashing dirty water onto my dress. But I couldn't care less right now.

"I'm sorry." The lady whispers, eyes looking down in shame.

"It's okay." I say, a sad smile plastered on my face. My hands, freezing and shaking, took hold of the chain around my neck.

She looks directly at me, for the first time since we met. She sees what I'm doing, as I removed the silver ring dangling from my chain. Balling my hand around it, I kissed it, whispering a sweet prayer to my mom, before offering it to her. She does nothing but accept, and raise her eyebrow.

"My mother told me, if I ever get married, this is the ring I should use for my wedding." I say, voice soft, and I almost choke in tears. "But I'm too young for that, and you...well, you need it more than me."

She takes the ring out of my hand, and then threw at me a nod of thanks. No words were spoken after, as she ran off and left.

And even though I may have given her the one and only sentimental thing my mother has left me, it felt good. It felt wonderful, to be able to help someone, on their supposed happiest day. And that's when I realized, that's what I want to always do.

**xoxo**

Bright rays of sunlight beat against my closed eyelids, making me flutter them open. A groan escapes my mouth, as my vision came clear, letting me see sight of my dull and white-painted bedroom ceiling. My blanket carelessly lay sprawled over me, and my big teddy bear acted as a pillow, beneath my throbbing head.

"Erg." I moaned out, sitting up, my eyes shutting close from the sudden blind of the light. "What the hell."

I lay my head back down again, my thoughts raising miles and miles per hour, trying to find any memory of the night before. But all that I could recall, was the dancing, a little bit of singing, maybe some kissing, and then the going back and forth between them two weddings.

_Wait. Kissing?!_

I sat up — probably way too quick for my own good — with my eyes wide open, my mouth the shape of a perfect 'o', and realization dawning upon my mess of a mind.

"ALLYSTER MARIE FUCKING DAWSON." There came a booming screech, from a voice I knew all-too-well. "GET YOUR FUCKING BUBBLE ASS DOWN HERE NOW."

I groaned once more, before grabbing a nearby pillow, and then shoving it into my face. I screamed — a very muffled and pitchy scream — as I shook my head from side to side, mentally kicking myself for being so wreckless.

"ALLY, I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING." My door slammed open, and the angry tone of my dearest, best friend Trish — note the sarcasm — came filling the whole room. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

"I don't know." I said, my sentence probably coming out incoherent to her, as the pillow still covered my face. "I can hardly remember."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!." She said, grabbing a handful of my hair, before using it to pull me out of hiding.

"I mean, I don't know." I bit back at her, my tone stubborn and irritated, and my brown eyes rolling in obvious annoyance — with maybe just a little bit of shame.

"God Ally." She mutters, her hold still tight on my hair, as she sat down beside me. "Don't start this again."

"What?" I turned to look at her, confusion written all over my face, and her giving me a very knowing look. "What are you talking about?"

"You got drunk last night, Ally. So drunk some stranger had to take you back home." She says, a comically pitiful look plastered on that face of hers, with her eyes glowing in obvious sarcasm.

"I don't know if I should take you seriously Trish." I said, raising an eyebrow. "The look you're giving me is kind of a mixed signal."

"Gah." She grunts, standing up, yanking my hair along with her.

"Ow." I muttered, glaring up at her.

And all of a sudden, something came back to me, and my eyes once again grew wide. I quickly turned to her, my curiosity getting the better of me, as I tried to shake her tight hold off my hair.

"What stranger?" I asked, my breathing heavy, and my muscles all going tense.

"I don't know. Some hot blonde dude." She muttered, letting go of my hair, leaving my head to drop back down on the pillow. She then turned around and started to stalk off the room. "All I know is, he came in and brought you up here, then left without a word."

"Hot blonde dude?" My voice came out croaked, and my throat ran dry, as the grip I had on the sheets of my bed went super tight.

"Yep." She pops out the 'p', her tone completely changed, from being so previously enraged, to carefree. And then she struts out of my room, her hips shaking back and forth.

"Fuck."

**xoxo**

"You fucking dickhead." I screamed over at the phone, only to hear mocking snickers and uncontrollable laughter.

"Darling, that hurts." An amusing tone came in reply, and the probable smirk on Austin's lips proved to be more evident, with every word he says.

"Don't you 'darling' me you asshole!" I continued on to scream at him, my whole body shaking in fury. "YOU PROBABLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME."

"Pft." He scoffs, and it just ticked me off even more. "You wish I did."

"Oh, I bet you did." I rolled my eyes, my voice dripping in venomous sarcasm.

"I'll let you think what you want." He says, and I swear I can almost see him winking at me with those stupid, obnoxious brown eyes of his.

"Why do you even have my number?" I grunted, taking a short glance at my watch, for the time. "And how'd you know where I live?"

"I'll give you a clue." He suddenly sounded way too happy, and at this I got confused.

"What are you even—"

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly._" He suddenly sings out, cutting me off, as I recognized that exact tune, and those exact lyrics. "_You can be butterflies I feel in my belly._"

"You fucking—"

"_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate._" He cuts me off again, completely ignoring everything I'm trying to say. "_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date._"

"Austin fucking—"

"_You can be the hero and I could be your sidekick._" I can feel that same old smirk through the song, and it makes me feel so sick to my stomach. Because he's singing song.

"That's my song." I choked out, tears building up my eyes, and a lump forming in my throat.

"Yes." He says, and I'm a little surprised he stopped singing.

We stayed silent for a little while, and I couldn't be more thankful. Because right now, all I did was cry, and cry, and cry — for a reason I don't even fucking know. And this loud silence was not awkward at all. In fact, I hope he realizes just how pissed I am. And I hope that's why he's so quiet too.

"Ally." He says, his voice suddenly all husky and breathy. "Are you oka—"

"I'm fine." I said, a little too quickly. "Just give me back my fucking book."

And with that I hung up, not bothering to hear what else he had to say. And I don't even know why this was affecting me so much. Because he's a stranger. And I shouldn't even care.

"Airport 2069 has finally arrived. Those waiting for the passengers to be out may now move to gate six." I heard the caller lady say.

And sighing deeply, I wiped those stupid tears away, before putting on my best possible genuine smile; ready to welcome my step-sister back into New York

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll make this short & sweet. I just want to ensure that you guys understand the fact that in 27 Dresses, Jane lost her Filofax (an organizer book or something) & it turns out Kevin had it. So, instead of the Filofax, Ally lost her song book & Austin has it. Okay? Okay. & the song I've used is 'Perfect Two' by Auburn & let me tell you, it's the cutest song ever :) Okay, that is all! I'll hopefully update next week but I can't be too sure 'coz I have exams but I'll try! Please review bye :)


	4. Chapter Four – What's His is Me

**Chapter ****Four**** – ****What's His is Me**

_"Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch.__" – '__Treacherous__' by __Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Summary: **Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration:** Isn't it obvious? TA-DA! It's the movie 27 Dresses! I legit love that movie. & I think, with Ally's uptight personality, it would be so perfect for Auslly! Of course, there's a few differences to fit the show, & to fit my liking. But I hope I did the movie justice! & my dear God, there's a playlist of songs that would be so perfect for Auslly & those songs, too, inspired me! Yay for inspiration! :)

**A/N:** Um sorry for not updating so long? I've been busy, you see. And this chapter goes out to my best friend Chloe, she uh…I gotta say sorry to her because I'm taking a Twitter break and shiz and I don't want to upset her but there's always other people you can talk to. If you need me, there's always my saymarano or Skype or FaceTime (: So, I hope you guys enjoy this update! More Auslly banter and maybe a surprise at the end ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Austin & Ally or 27 Dresses.

* * *

Gucci high heels strike the marble floor; and with every step she took, clicks and clacks could be heard. A black bodycon skirt, wrapped tight around her hips, with a loose fluorescent white top to match. She's got a blazer too, and — of course — she's got shaded sunglasses, shielding her brown eyes, from the flare of New York's sunlight.

Her hair dirty blonde, perfectly curled, and so full of volume. Legs long, though she was short, and looking creamy and smooth as ever. Her lips so pink, curved into a very enthused smile. And her hands and arms, busy carrying along with her, the baggage of being a model; basically, trollies and handbags full of clothes and never-ending accessories.

"Ally!" She shouts over to me, her left arm waving for attention. I smiled and giggled, before running off to her direction. "It's been so long!"

"It has, hasn't it?" I exclaimed, smirking a little at the sight before me.

There she was — my dearest step sister, Tilly Anne Thompson — hands full of shopping bags, all ranging from cheap branded clothes, to the most expensive stash of jewelry.

"Your hands are a little full." I innocently pointed out, causing her to give me a one playful glare. "Need a little help?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." She quips sarcastically, winking at me whilst dropping all her bags. "It's not like any of these are yours or anything."

"Wait, you bought me gifts?" I asked, quite shocked, with my eyebrows raised high up, and my mouth slightly ajar.

"Of course, silly!" Cheerfully responding, she points to the floor all the fallen bags, as she smiles widely. "Half of these are designer clothes I bought just for you!"

"Tilly, you didn't have to." I say, smiling tearfully, my hand in my heart, and the sweet touching gesture overwhelming me with feelings of contentment.

"Oh, but I did." She grins, picking up the bags, and handing them to me. "It's a little thank you for all that you've done for me. And for putting up with me."

"Aw." Smiling thankfully, tears still clear in my eyes, I took the bags off her. "That's so sweet."

"And also, I kind of felt bad about being able to shop in Milan and Paris, and you not being able to." She shrugs, taking hold once again of her stroller bag, before walking on towards the exit of the gate. "So, I thought I might buy a little something for you, to remind you, that I get to shop all over the world."

"Oh, so it's all about rubbing it in my face now, isn't it?" I asked, giving her a look of mock shock as she just nodded and laughed. "Well, aren't you a nice sister."

"The best there ever is."

**xoxo**

Tilly and I talked. We talked a lot. She told me about Paris, Milan, London and Tokyo — all the places she's been to. And I told her about work, the magical weddings I've helped make come true, and all that she has missed out on while she was away, seeing the world.

And it's funny because, it seems like she has it better than me. Because she's a model, and she gets to travel to all these wonderful places, and have boys gawking over the sight of her, while me, on the other hand, is stuck in a loop of a city, too busy making other people's fairytales — over my own happiness — come true, with the only thing keeping me from quitting my job is my very kind, gentle, and handsome boss.

But it's okay. I think it is. Because now that I'm here, listening to her talk on and on about her adventures and mishaps, at the places I'll never be, I come to the realization that living away from New York, is really not meant for me. In all honesty, I actually adore this city.

"Earth to Ally." I see Tilly's hand wave in front of me, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Oh." I say simply, my blank gaze turning into that of confusion.

"What's with you, just totally spacing out on me like that?" She says, huffing slightly with a pout of the lips, as she dipped her fries into her vanilla ice cream.

"Dad taught you that." I smiled in slight nostalgia, feeling my eyes go soft as I look down at the sight of her.

"When I still didn't like him." She points out, almost sounding regretful. "And boy, how stupid was I not to."

"Very." I pointed out in mock, a small laugh escaping the back of my throat, while she turned to playfully glare at me.

"Ha. You're funny." She tells me, a suppressed smile melting her glare away.

"I know I am." I nodded, sarcasm coating my entire tone. "It's one of the many talents I, Ally D, posses."

"Oh, by Gods Ally, please don't ever say that again." She says, a roar of uncontrollable laughter erupting from her, as she began to slam her hands down the table.

I rolled my eyes at the sight, but smiled a little to myself, before shaking my head and continuing on to eat. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw something very familiar. Kind chocolate brown eyes, smile ever-so-charming and gentle, hair perfectly brown and floppy, and the figure so lean and tall — so perfect.

_Dallas._

Tilly must've have noticed my gaze, for she finally stopped laughing, and has turned her focus onto the boy coming in through the coffee shop door. And my goodness gracious, she was just like me at the sight of him — gawking at his almighty handsomeness.

"Oh my, now who is that?" She asks, twirling strands of her blonde hair between her index and middle fingers. A sign, which I, all but know too well.

"That's—"

"Hey Ally!" Dallas comes strolling towards us, not giving me a chance to continue speaking, as his smile so bright, lit up the whole room, rendered me speechless.

"Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelle?" Tilly spoke, her French accent thick and perfect.

"Ahaha. French, I see?" Dallas says, his lovely eyes turning to look at Tilly, who had a very sly smile plastered on her face.

And at the sight, you can slowly hear my heart break.

"Why, of course. It is but the language of love." Her eyes twinkled flirtatiously, and a spark of fire can be seen through them.

"It's only polite you tell me your name before I tell you mine." Dallas remarks, his smile growing wider by the second, and nothing but pure confidence exuded from him.

"Tilly. Tilly Anne Thompson." Tilly says, handing out her hand for him to shake — that smile, and that look in her eyes, still obviously clear. "And I'm Ally's little sister."

"Dallas." Dallas laughs, a laugh so incredibly elegant and hearty, that it made my insides melt, and sent tingling shivers up and down my spine. "Dallas Jay Carter. And I am Ally's boss."

And so, it begun.

**xoxo**

"I don't understand why you just won't leave me alone!" I screamed over the phone, and just by my choice of words, you can already tell who I was talking to.

"Ally, what did I do?" His voice sounded desperate, and somehow a little out of breath, as he tried his best to keep the conversation going. "Was it something I said? Or was it because I have your book?"

"Goodness gracious Austin." I sighed harshly, letting myself fall into my bed. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." He mutters. "Yes it does."

"And why does it?!" I question in an irritable manner, my patience running so thin, I can barely cope.

"No girl ever hates me for no reason at all." He spoke in all seriousness, and I couldn't help but feel even all the more frustrated.

"Oh my God, you are so full of yourself!" I screamed, about to throw my phone at the wall, when I heard him sing.

"_Crazy 'coz I'm falling in love, falling deeply in love with you, yeah it's so damn true._" He sings in a breathy whisper that made me freeze.

"Austin I—"

"_Friends say I'm out of my mind, that I shouldn't be with you._" He keeps on going, and his voice soothed me so much, I decided to sit in silence, and just listen to him. "_But they don't understand, the way I feel for you, is unlike any other thing I've ever felt before._"

I could hear shuffling going on over at his side of the phone, and I couldn't help but smile, as I imagined him rummaging through his room, trying to find whatever it was he was trying to find. And then, I heard tapping on wood, mutters of 'shit' and 'damn', and the strings of the guitar being plucked. And I finally understood.

"_But they don't understand._" He says, his voice husky and out of breath, as I hear the sound of the guitar accompany him, before he continues on singing. "_That I'm not crazy, I'm just a man, searching for reasons to find you, over and over again._"

I start to hum with him, the tune easily getting stuck in my head, and the lyrics so beautiful I could not help but smile a little to myself.

_This boy...is magical._

I thought to myself, before closing my eyes and easily escaping into a deep sleep, with the only thing in my mind is the picture of him singing shirtless in his room, strumming the guitar, and forgetting I was on the phone.

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a man. I'm doing everything that I can._"

**x****oxo**

I entered the small pub, immediately spotting that bright shade of messy blonde hair, sitting by himself at the corner of the bar, with a drink right in front of him. I smiled a little, before walking slowly over to him.

_If I actually didn't come, he__'d be here all night by himself._

"Hey." I called over to him, making him turn to me with that very familiar smirk.

"Hello." He says, his finger suddenly raised up, to call over the bartender. "A drink for the lady."

"What would it be?" The bartender, short and scruffy, with brown hair and dull grey eyes, asks him.

"Surprise me." I say shyly, my eyes suddenly looking down on my chipped and painted nails.

"You heard her." I hear Austin say smoothly, his voice still as sexy as ever.

_Dammnit Ally, shut up._

"And you, beautiful," he breathes out to my nose, and only then did I realize how dangerously close we were. I gasped as he continued to speak, "you don't need to be shy around me."

"I—"

"Besides," he cuts me off, leaning away from me, and back to his original position, "we're practically friends now."

"Oh." I can feel my heart sink at the mention of 'friends', and I had to remind myself that my heart belonged to Dallas, my kind boss with that amazing smile and perfect hair. Not this cocky bastard with an angelic voice.

_Even if Dallas' heart belonged to someone else._

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He grins up at me, his all whole nature entirely changed, from being that of a sexy and bold, daring man, to this child-like man puppy, who can't keep still on his seat.

"What?" I asked, finding no other words to say. He chuckles a bit, before taking a sip out of his own drink.

"You're obviously bothered, and seriously guarded." He mutters, staring down the golden yellow liquid that had half-filled his champagne glass. "I don't like seeing friends sad."

"What makes you think we're friends?!" I snapped at him, the word 'friends' angering me for some reason I can't fathom.

"Oh, Ally." He laughs dryly, turning to look straight at me.

Slowly and gently, he lifted his hand up to grab a fistful of my hair. He used it to pull me roughly towards him — making me wince — before slowly letting his fingers slip through them.

"You have a lot to learn, darling." He whispers into my ear, his breath warm against my skin, but sending shivers up and down my spine nonetheless. "You see, the day I met you at the back of a taxicab, where your shoe hit my face—"

"Your forehead." I mindlessly interrupted.

"Whatever." He hissed, and I can feel him roll my eyes.

"It was night, not day, too." I continued to counter at him, but that only resulted in him snaking his arms around my waist.

"The night you hit me on the **forehead**, with those high-heels of yours, the night I did this same thing to you before, I've already claimed you as mine." His tone was taunting, very taunting. And it was if he was teasing me.

"Your what?" I asked dumbly, only to receive a chuckle, before being pulled closer to him.

"Just mine."

* * *

**A/N: **I changed my layout, yay! And I'm also working on a one-shot. I don't know if I'll get my update pattern back but I'll try for you guys (: Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating to your heart's content. I love you all, and your reviews really make me feel happy and better about everything else! And, Auslly arc is coming next month? Are you guys excited? Hahaha, love you guys. Oh, and I feel like my writing has downgraded a bit this chapter ): Probably because I haven't wrote in so long. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys! Song is 'Crazy' by Andrew Garcia.


	5. ChapterFive – A Dance Well Spent

**Chapter****F****ive ****–**** A Dance Well Spent**

_"__True ease in writing comes from art, not chance, as those who move easiest have learned to dance.__" – __Alexander Pope_

* * *

**Summary:**Twenty-seven times she's been down that aisle. And not a single once was it her wedding. But, maybe just this one time, it's okay to not marry Prince Charming. Austin&Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration:** Isn't it obvious? TA-DA! It's the movie 27 Dresses! I legit love that movie. & I think, with Ally's uptight personality, it would be so perfect for Auslly! Of course, there's a few differences to fit the show, & to fit my liking. But I hope I did the movie justice! & my dear God, there's a playlist of songs that would be so perfect for Auslly & those songs, too, inspired me! Yay for inspiration! :)

**A/N:** Cough, cough. Hello, how goes it? Ahahaha, it's been awhile, hasn't it? You've probably forgotten about me by now. But, anyway, just a quick update! This is a gift, a birthday gift, to an amazing person who deserves so much more than a crappy chapter, my best friend Chloe :D She made a fanfiction account (mile in silence) and refuses to post any of her work up. Tsk, let's encourage her folks :D Anyway, _Chloe, I know it's not your birthday yet, but, I wanted you to read this before March 15 and knowing our luck with t__ime, and how it cockblocks us, you__ probably won't be able__ to__ if I posted this tomorrow. SO, happy birthday, have a wonderful day, and expect a long message from me on Twitter March 14, 2013, 12am, your time ;) Ily girl xoxo__ Seriously, thank you for everything :)_By the way, this chapter has a little less banter, a little bit more fluffy and…saucy? Hahaha. Review after please :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Austin & Ally or 27 Dresses.

* * *

I think he's beautiful when he's asleep. Blonde locks that innocently fell over his closed eyes, the way his toned chest rose up and down, in sync with his rhythmic breathing. His pouting pink lips, blowing puffs of hot air into my nose.

I don't know how we got here, or how we ended up in this position we're currently in. All I remember was, he had a little bit too much to drink, I was a little bit out of my mind, and we danced.

But it's not the kind of classical dancing I would've gotten had it been a formal wedding — no. And it also wasn't the type of dancing I'd be caught dead doing in a club. It was silly dancing, with lots of tripping and falling and laughing. The kind of dance where it didn't matter if I was good, or bad. It was also the kind of dancing driven by alcohol running hot through our veins.

I wasn't drunk. I was far from it. But Austin was. He was way too drunk. And I don't want to admit it, but, he was one gorgeous drunk bastard. The way the sweat dampened his bleached blonde hair, and how his clothes stuck to him, defining those very abs that he had once boasted about — cocky as he may be, he was not a liar.

And that state he was in was probably what drove me to do what I did.

**xoxo**

"Ally, take me to your house." He says, breath hot against my neck, as I tried to will myself to walk away.

"No Austin." I sigh, not daring to turn around and face him — afraid of his whiskey eyes that might tempt me. "You'll be fine here."

"No I will not!" He whines a little, but his voice is still breathy and husky.

I chuckle, before muttering, "You seem to be having quite the time of your life out there, dancing with every sexy female you come across."

"Shhh, don't be jealous, gorgeous." He says, and I feel his lips touch a sensitive part of my neck — as I tried to hold back a moan — before he wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist. "No one's more beautiful than you."

"Austin." I sigh again, trying to pry his hold off me. "Please let me go. I need to go home."

"No." That was his simple reply. And I had to fight the urge to knee him right there where it hurts.

"Just take me home." He whispers, his head slumped down onto the crook of my neck, making my breath hitch as my jaw tightened. "I want to go home Ally."

"I don't know where you live." I bit at my bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous because he was that close — and I can feel his sweat trickle down my skin, and his hot breath still fanning over my neck, and his hair a mess all over me.

"Take me home. To your house. That's home." He murmurs half-heartily. And I could feel his lips on my delicate shoulder, moving, and trailing soft butterfly kisses all around it. And, instantly, I felt sizzling all over my body.

"Okay."

**xoxo**

"Your beloved song book, huh." Austin smirks, his eyes naughty and taunting.

"Give me that back." I snarled at him, stomping my way over to _my_ bed, where he _gladly_ made himself comfortable on, _without_ my consent.

"No." He chuckles, and I know by now, his little drunken spell is gone. "Unless..."

"Unless?!" I snapped back, arms folded across my chest, a scowl plastered on my face.

"Unless...you write a song with me." His lips tug down a bit, his smirk replaced by a soft smile. And his eyes are shining — gone were his brown whiskey colored irises, leaving only trails of dark coffee brown and caramel.

"I—excuse me?" My lips formed the perfect shape of an "o", and my eyebrows were up in both confusion and shock. "Wri—write a song with you?"

"Yeah." He nodded simply. Standing up, he flipped my book back to a couple of pages ago. And strangely enough, this action did not faze me.

"Well, I—"

"I like the tune of this." He cuts me off, striding over to where I had kept my guitar. Picking it up, he gently sets my book down on the floor as he sat beside it, my guitar in hand.

And then, he starts to strum that ever so familiar tune I once thought I'd forgotten. But the way he played it, sounded so much better. So much faster, so much more happier. And I loved it.

And I don't know what came over me when I said what I said, that one moment in time.

"Dance with me." I whisper, and he looks up, an innocent look adorning his face. And I couldn't help myself.

I took a step towards him, before tugging him out of the guitar strap. He nonchalantly obliged, not a word out of his mouth, as I pulled him towards me. And using the tune he liked so much, I started to sing.

"_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_." He smiles at my quirk, and we slowly swayed to the silent music ringing through our ears. I'm almost grinning like mad, but I don't think he cares — and neither do I. "_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_."

"That's supposed to be my line." He chuckles, pulling me closer, an arm tight around my waist, and the other holding up his hand that's wrapped around my little one.

"_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_." I ignore his attempt to banter, and I continue to dance and sing, with a smile on my lips and my heart beating fast. "_Give it a try, it'll be alright_."

"_The room's hush hush, and now's our moment_." He finally joins in. And I don't hesitate to continue after him — the lyrics flowing out of us like a broken dam.

"_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_." I sing, my breathing heavy, and my eyes locked onto his.

We still danced, and he still held me close to him. And I could still feel that smile on my lips. But right now, I don't mind.

"_Eyes on me, eyes on you, we're doing this right_."

**xoxo**

I hear a loud creak of the door from downstairs, and I knew right away who it would be. I nearly knocked Austin off my bed as I jumped out of it in complete and utter panic. Tilly was home.

"Ally?" I hear her call out for me, and my adrenaline kicked in. I started to frantically run for the door.

And just when I was so close to touching the knob, two very familiar hands imprisoned me, slamming themselves at either side of me. And I felt his head slump down on that familiar spot at the crook of my neck, once again.

"Austin." I breathed out.

"Ally." He says, voice husky, as I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Don't." I tell him, my tone as threatening as I'd hope it would be. But all I get is a low chuckle.

"You're not very intimidating, Ally." After saying so, he slowly detached himself from me. I sighed in relief, with him trudging his way back to my bed.

I locked my door close, before following after him, and sitting down on the bed. He lays beside me, eyes closed, breathing heavily. His hand rested itself by my waist, before pulling me down with him. I dare not hesitate, happily obeying after him.

"I'm not very good at this." I whisper solemnly, my eyes focused up on the creamy white ceiling above us.

"I know." He lightly laughs. His hand trailed it's way down to my stomach, before mindlessly lifting my shirt up, tracing circles around my bare skin.

"I'm sorry." I turn to face him. And from there, I started to notice the simplest details I've missed before.

His nose, I finally see, covered itself with faded freckles. And his eyes, swirled with gold and brown, had the lightest hint of green in them. And his lips were chipped and chapped with dry skin.

He closes his eyes for a moment, breathing in the strawberry scent of my room. His hold on my waist tightened, before he finally let me go.

I stood up after, deciding it's finally time for him to go. I shuffled towards my bedroom door, straightening my skirt once I got there. He stands by my window, shirt in hand, and his skin glistening with sweat against New York's sunny day.

"I'll call you." He waves at me, but I chose to ignore it, turning my focus back to my bedroom door.

He leaves through my window, and I hear it click close. I sigh deeply to myself, before getting lost once again in a lull of daydreams.

He's out of my room now. But I could still smell his musky scent, of a fresh summer breeze, lingering through the air. And I can still feel the warm touch of his skin against mine. And I still hear his voice, singing with me, as we danced through the whole night. The memory of it all burned deep in my mind.

And while I was caught up in thoughts of Austin and the night before, I didn't even realize my door had swung open, revealing a very ecstatic Tilly.

"Tilly I—"

She cuts me off by unexpectedly wrapping her arms around me. She squeals as she hugs me tight.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, a small smile formed by my lips.

"Because," she pulls away, a sly grin on her face. "Dallas, he asked me out!"

And I never knew my heart could break so easily with those five words.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What'd you think of it? Loved it? Hated it? I apologize for the last part. It's rushed near the middle of it because I done it in school. I finished it at home but felt it too short, so I decided to add more any free time I could get while in school so… Even now I still feel like it's too short. Forgive me D: But, anyway, the song is 'All About Us' by He is We ft. Owl City :) It's a lovely song, and definitely perfect for Auslly. Make sure to check it out :D Read and review please! And before I go, I just want to say, again, _happy birthday Chloe! Thank you so much for being the best friend ever. I can't thank God enough for letting me meet you :) You're amazing, you rock, you understand my Laura feels, and everything else! Stay happy babe ;*_


End file.
